Coordinates
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: Zim went missing. Nyx, Tak and Dib went out to find him. What and who they find at the end might not be who they expected... R&R.


**(A/n) I am DYING! Have you guys ever heard of National History Day (NHD)? It is torture for me! I had to do a NHD project. It took over 12 consecutive hours of staring at this screen and a tub of Edy's MAXX ice cream. During that I came up with this! I don't own IZ but I own my OCs and the NHD project. HATE IT! Enjoy chicos and chicas. PLZ review. I need to be cheered up after the project . Oh and all of them are still like eleven or twelve like in most of my fanfics. Oh and the ending might be a bit surprising! **

The black pickup truck sped down the road.

"Almost to the coordinates, Nyx." Dib yelled from the bed of the truck.

After my brother, Zim, had run away he left a note and coordinates for us to follow. We had started at the cess pool, gone on to the Skool, then onto the city center, we proceeded to follow the coordinates all the way to Boston, those little numbers lead us to Virginia, which put us on the road to a swamp in Louisiana, and now we were headed to the middle of the desert in Arizona. I didn't have the slightest idea where my brother was or what he was trying to do but Zim was up to something. He always was, even if the thing he was doing turned out to be harebrained.

"Think this is the last stop?" Tak asked, sitting next to me. She had joined us when I almost ran her over twice in the city and then again trying to go to Boston.

"I thought the last place was the last stop until I found these coordinates." I replied.

"STOP!" Dib hollered. I slammed my bare foot on the brake and the car squealed to a stop.

" There's a sign!" I pointed to a red sign on the side of the road. All three of us scrambled out of the car and to the sign. It read:

**You guys might need some shovels and a metal detector or two for this stop. Nyx, don't worry. Remember I'm always up to something.**

**Dib, your head is still big. Find the coordinates.**

**Tak, you'll find me and strangle me probably but for now keep Nyxie sane.**

**~ZIM!**

Sighing, I got out a shovel from the truck and threw it at Dib.

"Well, he said we would need that!" I replied to his shocked face.

" Where are we going to get a metal detector?" Tak asked.

I suddenly heard beeping from my right side. A human with a metal detector. " I know. I'll be right back. HEY YOU WITH THE FACE!"

The human looked up and smiled idiotically at me. " Well what do you need?"

"That." I pointed to the metal detector.

"Well you can't have it. Sorry." He smiled widely at me again and started to walk away.

I was filled with an insatiable rage. This puny human was walking away after DENYING ME? No way... I charged after the hyuman and spun him around digging my claws into his shoulder. I growled angrily and he started to back away. I leaped at him and attacked. I won't go into much detail but let's just say that particular hyuman had one less arm and no longer had the ability to reproduce.

"Hey, guys." I walked up with the metal detector. " I found one."

Neither one of them decided to question me about where I had gotten it or how. Then we started to look for whatever Zim had left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beep... beep... beep.. beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"Nyxie! I found something!" Tak yelled.

Dib and I sped over to her and it sounded as if the detector was having a heart attack. I plunged the shovel below where the machine was. I dug and dug like a mad person. I didn't stop until a hit something with a CLANK! A small metal box. I fished it out and opened it. Inside lay a small flash drive with the label: **NYX, DIB, AND TAK. **I threw the box aside and the other two ran over to the truck I had hijacked in the midst of this insanity. I plugged it into Dib's laptop and a menu came up. A video file with the words NEXT STOP was the only thing on it. I clicked on it hurriedly and a video of Zim without a disguise came up.

"Hello Nyx, Tak-beast and Dib-thing," he smirked. " These are the coordinates to the next location. By the way to make things easier I will tell you one vital thing: I am in a state called Florida. It is near the state Louisiana but far away as well. Here are the coordinates. 27°56′N 82°17′W"." Then the screen went black and the video was over. I had no idea how much I had actually missed him until that very moment. His idiotic yelling, speaking in third person, claiming he was superior to every living thing everywhere. My shoulders slumped for a minute while my heart ached and my brain went into overdrive. Then I sprang back to full throttle and looked at Dib who was simply standing there.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I yelled. " We're not gonna find him with you standing around and not putting in coordinates! Hop to it man!"

The two smiled at me briefly and Dib started to put in the numbers.

"Nyx!" he called me back.

"Yes?' I asked, eager for any information he was willing to put forth.

" It looks like he's in Brandon, Florida. It's a suburb off of Tampa." Dib reported.

"Why would he choose there? The state's surrounded by water and I've never even heard of Brandon!" Tak muttered.

"That's most likely why." I replied. "He probably wanted some place unexpected like here or that swamp or that tree in Boston."

" Let's head out there and we'll find out." I went to the driver's seat and started the car.

After being stopped by the police numerous times, we were finally in Florida. Dib had fallen asleep in the back and Tak and I were still wide-awake by the time it was three a.m. She was continually staring out the window until about four a.m. when she turned and talked.

"Nyx."

"Yeah, Tak?" I asked.

"Why do you think Zim's doing this?" she questioned.

"I can honestly say, and I am probably the closest person to him, I have no idea." I replied.

"Do you miss him?"

That question struck my core. Of course I missed him, he was my brother and one of the few living things I could stand to be around but I didn't want to really say all of that. Thinking about him in trouble made my throat go dry and my heart squeeze. I cared for him even though he was the older one. Truth to be told, we had a bond that could not be broken. Or at least I had thought it couldn't be broken. This incident has proven me wrong. My vision blurred and I was curious to what it was. The obstruction cleared and a burning sensation took over my cheeks and chin. I took one hand off the wheel to touch my eyes. I took back my hand, stinging and wet. Crying, I realized.

"Sorry." Tak quickly said and went back to looking out the window. I wanted to say No! Tak, I need someone to talk to. A friend to rely on, a shoulder to cry on. But all that came out was a short and choppy sob. The purple-eyed menace looked back and put a hand hesitantly on my shoulder in a show of comfort.

"Maybe we should pull over." I murmured and parked the car on the side of the road. Dib lifted up his head and groggily opened his eyes.

"Wha 'append?" He slurred drowsily, eyes half lidded.

"Nothing, we just need a little rest." Tak snapped sharply. My shoulders shook with silent sobs and a burning smell over took the truck. All was quiet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back. Dib, still bleary eyed with sleep, smiled at me.

"Well I suppose that wraps up my little mental breakdown!" I announced, trying to wipe the burning liquid away. I heard laughter as I started the car again and set out.

"STOP!" Dib yelled. The truck squealed to a stop in front of a lake. A fence surrounded it but the gateway was open. We ended up behind a shopping plaza. An old closed grocer's was to the left and a drug store was to our right.

"When in doubt..." Dib trailed off.

"Eat it?" Tak suggested.

"Go to it?" I wondered.

"I was going to say push random buttons but yeah yours sounds good, Nyx." Dib said.

"Hey what's that?" I pointed to something random and pretended it was interesting.

"What?" Dib swiveled his large head. I snuck up on him and pushed him into the open gate and he tumbled down. KERPLUNK! He kerplunked right into the water. He came out boiling mad and dripping wet. Tak and I tried to hold the laughter in but we couldn't.

"You two... Nyx! Look!" He pointed to something and I looked. A red sign near the water's edge. We all sprinted over and I pushed Dib into the water unceremoniously. He screamed as he went down into the cold water yet again. I read the sign aloud as I had in Arizona and everywhere else.

**The Dib might be the best for this job. Scuba equipment is a must, along with some mad alligator repellant!** **Nyx- you might be wondering yet again why I am doing this. All will be revealed at the next stop. Dib- Get the coordinates and be careful. Tak- Keep my sister SANE.**

**~ZIMMM!**

"Anyone got gator repellant?" I asked nonchalantly but I was really thinking: _Zim would know that I would be sane even at this state! And he does NOT have that much of a sense of humor! Nor did he read the 39 Clues! That 'mad alligator repellant' was a take off from the third book what Amy said!_ They both looked at me like I had just said _I'm going to eat pants._

"When I doubt..." Dib started.

"Let's go to the Wall greens." Tak decided.

"O-kay then..." Dib replied.

##########################################################

We all walked to the convenience store. I went to the USELESS JUNK aisle and looked for gator repellant.

"Shark repellant, roach repellant, waffle repellant?" I looked at some of the truly insane things hyumans had dreamed up.

"Here it is." Tak held up a green spray bottle with a huge nozzle.

"C'mon, let's get it and find the coordinates. I have a feeling these are the last ones." I said.

"Then let's go!" Dib snatched the bottle and scrambled for the counter. I had ... crashed into a bank for cash and...um... stole most of the currency in it. I also hacked into a multi-billionaire's account and stole about five thousand dollars. The hyuman wouldn't miss it! We paid quickly and sped for the small pond. We broke into a scuba gear store and 'borrowed' some gear. Tak sprayed Dib with the Gator Repellant. He attached an oxygen tank and oxygen mask and went under. I paced back and forth for a while, which felt like hours when it had really been around ten minutes. Tak tried to calm me down and she tried again. Suddenly Dib resurfaced with a waterproof box. He stripped off the scuba diving gear and chucked the box at me. I pried open the box swiftly by throwing it against the ground. A note with familiar writing appeared in place of the box.

_Dear Nyx, Dib, and Tak,_

_If you are reading this then you have completed almost all the tasks and found all the locations. The final coordinates are not important. There is an address that you must find, though. The home you find me in is not secluded but secluded all the same. Find it, find me, and accomplish this. The address of the final location is 144 Holland Lake Road. _

_Sincerely, Zim._

"Well! You guys read that right? Dib put that address in on Gaggle Maps!" I commanded.

"That's such a weird name..." Dib muttered.

"Ready to see him again?" Tak asked. I nodded excitedly.

_Don't worry, Bro. We're coming._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"STOP THE TRUCK NYX!" Tak yelled, holding onto the dashboard.

"I CAN'T!" I screamed back, frantically stomping on the brake. She reached over and yanked out the keys. We skidded down the road and hit a tree. The air bags deployed and they smothered Tak and me.

"That was kind of fun." I noted. " Now let's find Zim."

She nodded dizzily and staggered out of the truck.

"Well I guess that 'I owe you' is kind of dead in the water now." Dib stated.

I nodded wordlessly and went to the door of the house. Above the garage it said '144 Holland Lake'. We reached our destination. I kicked down the door and walked right in, oblivious of any danger. Something flew out of the shadows and I heard something in the first room. I picked up the little... thing that had skittered at my feet. It was labeled: NYX. A small sphere with my name on it. I unwrapped it slowly and it almost dropped. It was my brother's PAK or a very good replica.

My eyes widened. "No."

I heard a snicker from in front of me. Tak came in behind me with Dib. Tak glanced at what was in my hand.

"Could you figure out what he did?" A familiar voice sneered.

"You... whoever you are! You took Zim!" I yelled, fury welling up inside.

"I honestly thought you would figure it out!" The voice exclaimed in exasperation. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore a rainbow t-shirt, pants, his eyes were blood red and robotic, and his hair was orange red.

"Keef! Keef?" I wondered what the heck he was doing here.

"I knew your brother was an alien from the minute I met him! I mean what human conducts a test with a toy cab and a beaver to see who's a good friend? Plus he gave me these!" He shouted pointing at his eyes.

"So where is he?" I asked a bit scared and felt a bit exasperated at my brother. Where does he keep getting these beavers?

"Over in that room and he'll be happy to see you have his PAK." Keef smiled and I wondered if he was insane. Well Zim HAD described him as a stalker. I sprinted for the room Keef had pointed to. Opening the door, I was met with a terrible sight. A shell of an Irken, glassy eyed and body slack. But the thing was, it wasn't my brother. It was an imposter. I gasped and noticed a small, pink note.

_Nyx, by now you will think I am dead. I am not. Tell that filthy Keef-creeper that he will never get me. No need to worry, I am safe. If you can, kick the Keef-stalker. I hope that you just haven't lost faith. Come home. I will be there._

_~Zim_

I smiled thinking _Oh, only YOU Zim-brother._

**(A/n) Should I continue this? Should this be part of Onyx's Story? DECIDE! REVIEW! It took three days and numerous Coke to create this and I was inspired. I accept flames.**


End file.
